Gundam 5d's
by Thunnah
Summary: Yusei Fudo leaves the satellite and fights in a revolution against the man who holds power over all humanity.  Note: category 1 says "Gundam UC" but I really mean Gundam in general.  This also crosses over to others see disclaimer. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5d's, Frank Herbert's Dune series, Frank Herbert's Pandora series, or the Gundam franchise, so I don't intend to make any money off of this. And since I've already determined that this story won't generate any capital gain for me, it would be illogical to sue me for referencing/tying in characters or places from any other copyrighted work of fiction, but just in case, I don't own any of those either. If I do, by some strange coincidence, own a copyright without actually knowing it, and it is, by an even greater coincidence, referenced in this story, well that would be just great, because not only can I not sue myself, but I would (hopefully) be making mega bucks on royalties and be going to Vegas for a life of fast cars and fast women and then get arrested for some drug possession stuff, go to prison and then say to the press "It's all right, I found Jesus." But I'm making up a whole new story right there aren't I? Or is it a new spin on an old one? Anyway, I think I can claim the rights to that one, but I don't claim anything referenced in the below story. Whew, that was a mouthful!**

Prologue

After A.D. 2051, when Kaiba corp. scientists and engineers developed fusion drive technology for spacecraft, there was a great scattering of human civilization across the whole solar system, beginning the Colony Era, or C.E. In C.E. 249, the evil Demetrius Obama was coronated as Emperor of Earth, and began conquering the solar system with his revolutionary new mobile suit weapons. Now it is C.E. 257 and only a few small pockets of resistance actively fight Emperor Demetrius Obama's rule, but everyone suffers from his tyranny. The tiny candle of anger in everyone's heart just needs some proverbial gasoline to turn into an inferno of rage and revolution…

Chapter 1

Yusei Fudo lived in the satellite, a ring colony orbiting mars. Mars put all its industry and the dregs of society in the satellite and other orbital colonies like it, so as to have only middle and high class people groundside, and not pollute the planet's beautiful terraformed landscape. Yusei was just leaving his job at the imperial munitions factory for the day and quietly going to a secret meeting of the local rebel alliance cell. Yusei was tall, strong, handsome, intelligent, and had the second weirdest anime hair style you've ever seen (you know bloody well what I'm talking about). Yusei came to the door of old man Hawat's house and went inside.

"Well now," old Thufir Hawat exclaimed "The man of the hour Yusei Fudo has come to join us! We can get this meeting underway now!"

Thufir Hawat was a mentat (mentat- a term from the _Dune_ universe. A human computer capable of unbelievably fast thinking, more intelligent than any machine could ever be) and he used to be the Earth Empire's greatest bashar (basher- a term also from the _Dune_ universe meaning _general_) until Demetrius took the throne, at which time he was discharged from service. After leaving the military, he came to the satellite and became the founder leader of a rebel cell and a mentor to a multi-talented young boy named Yusei Fudo, who was 10 years old at the time. Without Yusei knowing it, Thufir was training him to be a mentat the entire time.

"Now for the news you've all been waiting for" said the aging mentat. "The time for our attack on Neo Domino City, the capital of Mars, has arrived."

Around the room, some people were shocked to silence, some were cheering, and some were grinning and punching their palms. Yusei sat silently and continued to listen.

"We have been preparing for months now," Thufir continued. "We have secret weapons caches all over satellite and tomorrow we will gather up these weapons and strike! There is a supply delivery ship leaving satellite for the Neo Domino City military base tomorrow at 3 a.m. We will board the ship before it launches and arrive on time for the delivery at 5. Tomorrow is the anniversary of the Emperor's coronation, a national holiday, so security will be light. When the door of the ship opens in the hanger, we will burst out of it, guns blazing. From that point on, the whole success of the mission, and indeed the survival of our entire group depends on Yusei."

"What!" Yusei was wide eyed with shock.

"Of course it would be Yusei," said a muscular man with more than a hint of resentment. "He's always been the old man's favorite!"

"Shut up, Illuyank!" exclaimed Rally, the youngest member of the group. "Yusei is the bashar's favorite because he's the best at everything he does and even a stupid idiot like you should be able to see that!"

"That's not true, Rally." Yusei said. "I'm not that good."

_You're better than even Rally suspects_ the old mentat thought. "That's right, Rally, but I'm not a bashar anymore. Now back to the plan. We will lay down covering fire while Yusei goes to the second hanger and commandeers one of the new weapons the empire is about to unveil, a new type of mobile suit called "Gundam. The Gundam is a very high performance machine, and hard to control. That's why only Yusei can pilot it. By the time he gets it, we will very likely be outnumbered and pinned down, so Yusei will take the Gundam and rescue us. Mobile suits will be scrambled in response. The Gundam should be able to dispatch them easily, but just in case, or if we need them before Yusei commandeers the Gundam, each person will be equipped with a targeted EMP generator." At this point, Hawat opened a case and displayed several small pistol shaped devices. "We can't risk destroying the Gundam, so we had to make these able to target only a single machine at once. They can only be used one time, but they will deactivate any mobile suit they are used on.

"Once Yusei rescues us, we will commandeer all the Zakus we can get our hands on and a battle carrier. Then we will try to escape before more Reinforcements arrive. We will then go and link up with a very large rebel base in the asteroid belt where we can take a breather and plan for further strikes against the empire. Any questions?"

"What about our families?" said one man.

"Make no mistake", said Hawat, "if you are identified or captured during this mission, your families will be killed. If not, you will be gone from them for months or years even, so your families will have a hard time feeding themselves without you. But always remember, you are doing this for their good and for the good of all humanity. If, however, any of you would like to leave for the sake of your family, you may do so now."

For many of them it was a difficult decision, but they all realized that Demetrius reign must be stopped at all costs for the sake of all future generations, so none of them left.

"Alright then, before we end this meeting, Yusei, would you lead us in the prayer?"

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Alright, I'll do it. Heavenly Father, grant us success in our mission tomorrow, grant the success of the entire rebel alliance, the downfall of Demetrius, and a better future for mankind. And if any of our men are killed tomorrow, take them into heaven with you O Lord. Amen"

"Amen" echoed everyone in the room.

"Now get home and get some sleep. I need you to be here and ready by 2:30 A.M."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day the band of rebels got all their gear ready and headed for the satellite hanger. They came to a corner just before the door to the hanger when Yusei said "I'll take care of this." He was wearing a long black cloak that cast a shadow over his face. He went around the corner toward the two guards at the door.

"Turn around, civilian" said one of them.

Yusei didn't say a word, but with a flick of both his hands, threw the knives he had concealed up his sleeves, which struck the guards directly in the chests before they even knew what hit them. Quickly, Illuyank and another man rushed forward and started collecting the guards' blood in bags.

"We'll need to distill that later", said Hawat. "We'll need all the water we can get for our journey, provided we survive this raid." When they were done, they all got ready to make an assault rush through the door.

On the other side, two imperial military men were loading boxes onto a delivery ship.

"This sucks", said one. "I can't believe we got picked to work on a holiday"

"Yeah, tell me about it", said the other.

Then the door burst open and the rebels rushed in, pointing their automatic weapons at the two men. "You're more unfortunate than you know", said Hawat. "Illuyank, Lewis, tie them up in a corner of the ship, everybody else, load up and get the ship started."

"I found the ship's identification code on one of them" said Lewis, after tying them up. "We'll be cleared for landing, so that should increase their confusion even more"

"Good work, Lewis", said Hawat. "Okay people, close the hatch and let's get out of here!"

After they landed in the hanger on the Neo Domino City base, they heard an officer outside saying "Okay, men, let's get this shipment unloaded so we can go home and celebrate the holiday." The men opened the hatch and were gunned down instantly. The Officer, who was standing to the side, got out his radio and said "We're under attack, send backup! It's-" then he was also gunned down.

"Backup will be here soon" said Thufir. "Yusei, get to the Gundam! Illuyank, Lewis, see that he doesn't die. Protect him with your lives, because all of our lives depend on him."

"Rodger" said Illuyank and Lewis in unison. Yusei, Illuyank, and Lewis went up the stairs and through the door towards the second hanger.

On the other side of the door there was an "I" shaped corridor with the door to the second hanger on the other side. "This hallway will be a bad tactical position for us" said Yusei. "We'll have no cover, and the imperial troops have body armor, so let's get through this place fast so there's less chance of us meeting them." Illuyank and Lewis nodded, and they ran down the hallway. When they were near the end, an imperial trooper looked at them from around the corner.

Before the man could shoot, Illuyank, True to Hawat's command, jumped in front of Yusei and took a bullet for him.

"No!" Yusei shouted and then quickly raised his pistol and shot the soldier right in between the eyes. Then he leaned over and tried to help Illuyank up.

"No, Yusei, I'm done for. Get the Gundam and exact revenge on the emperor for me. I go to God now." And he died

"I will. Let's go, Lewis, to the second hanger."

They ran through the door to the second hanger and it was full of mobile suits. Lewis got in a Zaku and Yusei found the one with a sign above it reading "Stardust Gundam." The Gundam was mostly white, decorated with turquoise and purple. Yusei climbed the ladder and got in the cockpit in the chest.

When he was inside, a robotic voice said "Yusei Fudo, time to get naked."

"What? Why? And how do you know my name?"

"Answers in order: Get naked. You need to be naked for the mobile trace system to work. I know your name because I was built specifically for you and I recognized you"

"What's the mobile trace system?"

"It's the control scheme for this machine. The Stardust Gundam will follow your body movements."

"I better stop with the questions." Yusei said, and began to undress.

"Good idea, I was starting to get annoyed with them" said the computer.

"That's good, a computer with a personality. Okay, I'm done"

"Then get in the center of the room"

Yusei obeyed, and a circle of film began to descend from the ceiling.

"Get your head through the ring in the middle so the film doesn't suffocate you"

He did, and the film continued to descend, conforming perfectly to the form of his body.

"Now displaying visual" said the computer.

Yusei tested it out a little, trying the martial arts Thufir taught him. He was pleased to see that the Gundam was perfectly synchronized with his movements. "Alright, Rebel One, let's go to the first hanger." He was careful to use a codename for Lewis in case the enemy was listening, so he didn't get identified and his message was automatically transmitted by radio to Lewis's Zaku.

"Rodger" said Lewis, and they headed out the front door of the hanger to see Zakus surrounding the first hanger, pinning down Thufir and Rally and the other rebels. The rebels were already fighting back, though and there were already three Zakus lying dead from EMP blasts. Still, the rebels were losing and Yusei intended to turn the tide.

"They can't ignore me, so I'll take 'em head on. Rebel One, you try to flank them" said Yusei.

"Rodger, Stardust" said Lewis.

"I recommend the beam saber on your left hip, Yusei" said the computer.

Yusei charged forward, grabbing the saber in his right hand and activating it just before he came into contact with an enemy Zaku and cut it in half. He didn't stop there; he cut down 5 more, making the whole present force. He was so fast, they didn't have time to properly react, and Lewis didn't have time to flank them.

Then he was surprised by a voice on the radio. "Sure, it's easy enough cutting down Zakus, but can you fight another Gundam?"

Even though Yusei didn't know it, he was a mentat, so he never forgot anything. "Jack? Is that you? Jack Atlas?"

"The one and only. I'm glad you still remember me, Yusei, but our friendship counts for nothing, because I'm His Imperial Majesty Demetrius Obama's man, and you're a rebel scum, so it's time to duel."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack's Gundam was about equal parts red and black and it was bulkier that Yusei's Stardust. It had a great axe across its back and rocket launchers on its shoulders. Like Yusei's Gundam, it had a golden "V" shaped crest on its forehead.

Jack brought the axe into his hands and charged forward. Yusei raised his beam saber to block, but the axe went through and hit his Gundam's chest. Luckily, he was in a side stance to Jack, so it was a glancing blow.

"Yusei, his axe can go through your beam saber" said the computer. "Use the katana on your back."

Yusei separated from Jack, then brought the katana out and got into a back stance with the sword's hilt near his face and the blade parallel to the ground. Jack went into a front stance with both hands on the axe holding it on his right side, perpendicular to the ground. Then, just when he looked like he was going to charge forward again, Jack launched a volley of rockets.

In that instant, took a great leap forward through the air, moving his blade like lightning to strike the rockets out of the air, and made to cut at Jack's unprotected left side. The katana struck its mark, and Jack's Gundam was slowed down, but the sword was stuck in place. As Yusei tried to pull it out, Jack dropped his axe, because Yusei was too close, and grabbed Yusei's Gundam with his hands.

"Now I'll show you why my Gundam's called 'Red Demon'" Jack said as he lifted Yusei's Gundam overhead and flung it away. Yusei hit the ground hard and got up slowly. Jack's Gundam began to walk slowly towards Yusei.

"This is bad, I'm low on power. Huh? What's this!" Yusei saw a glowing red mark appear on his right arm.

"Analyzing… scan complete, signer protocol activating", said the computer. As it said this, the Gundam started glowing red, and its power level was miraculously above normal.

"Alright, time to finish this" said Yusei. His Gundam jumped forward and was almost instantly attacking the Red Demon, delivering a flurry of blows faster than Jack's eyes could follow. Moments, later, Jack's Gundam lay wasted on the ground.

He heard a voice over the radio. "Yusei, this is Thufir Hawat, hailing from the battle carrier _Ithica_. The enemy's reinforcements are en route, so it's time for us to get out of here. Get you're machine in here and let's go."

"Rodger" replied Yusei.

He boarded the _Ithica_ and it headed off Mars for the asteroid belt.

Jack Atlas was resting in a bed in the Neo Domino City hospital when Bashar Goodwin entered the room. "Now, before you start making excuses and apologies forget it, because I know exactly why you lost that fight."

"Why did I lose?" Jack asked. "I should have been stronger than him, so why was he able to beat me?"

"It's because he was able to unlock the signer protocol and you weren't."

"What's the signer protocol?"

"It's a little feature I had secretly installed in the gundams. It verges on what might be called magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic."

"That's true, but the word magic is often wrongly applied to things people simply don't understand. But I digress. What the signer protocol does is it allows the Gundam to use energy that wasn't previously in the universe. It breaks the law of conservation of energy. Another 'magical' thing about it is that there are only five people in the entire human race who can use it. We'll call them signers. Yusei is one of them, and so are you. He accesses his power with a clear mind, but you have to do the exact opposite"

"You mean get really angry?"

"Yes, and as soon as you've recovered, you will begin your training to do so."


End file.
